Mengejar Bayangan
by kosukefan
Summary: AU/JHS/One-shot/NejiTen/Little bit Angst/Aku selalu mengejar bayanganmu setiap waktu dan ironisnya, aku tidak ingin melepasmu walau kau tak suka padaku. Aku ingin kau tak pernah berubah dan selalu berada di sampingku. Apa aku salah jika aku mencintaimu?


Based on Author's Real Story

Alternate Universe. Junior High School. NejiTen. Slight NejiSaku one sided. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Buku berwarna biru itu terjatuh. Aku, yang baru saja menunduk untuk menaruh beberapa buku masuk ke dalam kotak, menoleh dan buku itu terlihat sedikit usang karena dimakan tahun. Darah dalam tubuhku berdesir dan kelopak mataku seakan terbakar. Tanpa terasa, titik-titik air jatuh ke pipiku dan rambut auburn-ku dipermainkan oleh angin dari kipas di kamarku. Lembaran demi lembaran terus terbuka dengan indahnya, menampilkan senyum menawan dari seorang pemuda dan sosokku yang lebih muda bermain basket bersama. Wajah pemuda yang sampai sekarang masih bukan milikku. Senyum tertahan muncul di wajahku saat terbata aku berkata,

"H-Hyuuga Neji."

.

* * *

><p>Mengejar Bayangan<p>

©kosukefan – brainproject

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A**ku pertama kali melihatnya saat hari pertama masuk sekolah. Sekolah ini hanya mempunyai satu kelas di setiap angkatannya dan semester pertama aku bersekolah di sini, tempat kami hanyalah sekolah swasta kecil di samping sawah dan banyak hewan seperti katak atau ular yang masuk ke kelas kami. Sayangnya, setelah 3 tahun kami di sini, semuanya akan berpisah, karena sekolah ini hanya sampai menengah pertama.

Aku termasuk murid baru karena murid-murid yang lain sudah bersama dari masa taman bermain dahulu. Pada saat orientasi siswa, aku mengenakan seragam sekolah dasarku dan dikuncir lima serta tidak lupa tas ranselku dari beberapa tahun yang lalu dengan setia menemani di punggungku. Saat itu, barulah aku melihatnya.

Namanya Hyuuga Neji. Dia mempunyai sepupu yang sekelas dengan kami, bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Kesan pertamaku terhadapnya adalah pendiam. Rambutnya hitam dan panjang sehingga aku sempat salah mengenalinya sebagai wanita jika tidak melihat celana yang ia kenakan. Dia selalu bersama-sama dengan anak laki-laki di kelas, berbincang dan sesekali ikut tertawa, tetapi yang paling sering dia lakukan hanyalah terdiam dan membaca buku di tangannya.

Selang beberapa bulan semenjak aku pertama melihatnya, kami belum pernah sekalipun mengobrol ataupun berkenalan. Kami tidak pernah sekalipun berada dalam satu kelompok yang sama dan absen kami pun berjauhan. Walaupun aku dekat dengan Hinata dan sering ke rumahnya, kami tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain. Sekali pernah aku bertanya kepada Hinata perihal saudaranya itu.

"Neji-nii orangnya sangat pemalu tetapi dia sangat menyenangkan ketika kita sudah mengenalnya."

Hanya sedikit informasi yang aku ketahui tentang Hyuuga Neji tetapi satu hal yang kusadari tentangnya adalah perasaannya terhadap Sakura. Sesekali aku melihatnya melirik sekilas ke arah sahabatku tersebut. Sakura memang cantik dan pinta, tetapi seingatku, dia tidak ingin mempunyai pacar karena seseorang.

Yang masih aku ingat sampai sekarang, saat itu aku sangat penasaran dengan sosok remaja tersebut. Yang masih aku ingat, aku penasaran dengan Hyuuga Neji.

Rasa itu yang mungkin menjadi awal dari semua yang terjadi.

Apakah aku jatuh cinta?

Ah, tidak mungkin.

.

.

"Tenten!"

Perlahan mataku terbuka mendengar seseorang berbisik memanggil namaku. Sakura, yang duduk di hadapanku, tersenyum kecil sambil memberikan secarik kertas berisi tulisannya. Aku menguap sebentar lalu melihat Kurenai-sensei, guru Kimia yang sedang menjelaskan di depan kelas. Lagi-lagi, tidak ada guru yang menyadari jikalau aku tertidur di kelas.

Aku duduk di pojok kanan kelas pada deretan paling belakang, tepat di sebelah jendela. Sekolah kami hanya satu lantai dan juga terhubung ke taman bermain dan sekolah dasar. Jangan berharap aku selalu melihat pemandangan lapangan dan para kakak kelas yang sedang bermain basket di sebelah, karena yang kutemui hanyalah hamparan padi yang sangat luas dan jalanan kecil tempat kami biasanya mencari keong emas.

Perlahan kubuka lipatan kertas di tanganku sambil melirik sekilas ke arah sensei. Terlihat tulisan rapi khas Sakura.

'Sekitar beberapa hari ini, Sasori-senpai menanyakan nomor teleponmu, perlu kuberikan?'

Aku mendengus pelan membaca kata-kata yang ditulis Sakura. Sampai kapan para laki-laki itu mengetahui maksud dari perkataanku yang jelas-jelas tidak ingin terlibat dalam suatu hubungan? Menyebalkan.

Aku menatap papan tulis dan mulai mencatat apapun yang penting. Setidaknya, mungkin aku tidak akan gagal lagi pada ulangan Kimia yang akan datang, mengingat pelajaran ini adalah pelajaran yang paling tidak aku kuasai.

Tidak terlalu lama aku menulis, bel berbunyi dengan kencangnya, menandakan jam pelajaran telah usai. Kurenai-sensei sudah tidak ada di kelas dan perlahan teman-temanku mulai berjalan ke arah kantin.

"Tenten, kau mau ikut ke kantin?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan berkata, setengah berteriak tepatnya, "Tidak. Tapi jika kau mau memberikanku sekaleng susu dan roti, aku tidak akan menolak!"

"Enak saja, beli sendiri kalau mau!"

Aku terkikik geli dan kembali melihat ke arah jendela. Di balik dinding yang menjulang tinggi, terdapat hamparan padi yang sedang menguning dan burung-burung pipit yang sedang berusaha untuk mengambil biji-biji padi.

Lalu hal itu terjadi, masih segar di pikiranku, saat itu angin musim panas berhembus dengan kencangnya. Aku masih melihat pemandangan memukau di balik dinding tersebut ketika seseorang berjalan ke arahku.

"Kau suka melihat yang seperti itu?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati pemuda dengan mata lavender dan rambut panjangnya sedang menatapku. Seketika, kurasakan pipiku memerah dikarenakan oleh tatapan intens yang diberikannya terhadapku lalu aku mencoba kembali memfokuskan diri kepada padi-padi. Aku mengangguk kilat dan dapat kutebak bahwa dia sedang tersenyum.

"Aku juga suka… Tenten."

Lagi-lagi, pipiku tambah memerah mendengar kata-kata yang ia berikan terhadapku. Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berjalan menjauh dan aku memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahku. Dia sudah kembali duduk di bangkunya.

Saat itu aku bertanya-tanya, seiring pipi yang semakin memerah saat melihat dia…

Apakah aku jatuh cinta?

Kali ini, aku tidak tahu.

.

.

Semester dua tahun pertama, kami pindah ke gedung baru yang bertingkat, tidak jauh dari sekolah lama kami. Kami mempunyai kelas yang sangat bagus dan bangkunya seperti di sekolah bertaraf internasional atau sekolah di kota-kota besar. Anehnya, kami tidak pernah berbicara lama dan obrolan kami pun tidak beranjak dari masalah sekolah ataupun kelas. Aku menjadi salah satu penggembira di kelas sedangkan dia tetap menjadi seseorang yang pendiam.

Kami jarang berbicara sampai akhirnya tibalah semester dua tahun kedua. Dia senang tertawa dengan anak laki-laki di kelas dan aku suka melihatnya tersenyum. Selama setahun ini, dia banyak berubah, bukan hanya dari segi fisik tetapi lebih ke sifat. Dia mulai membuka diri, tetapi tetap saja aku pernah menyadari mengapa aku juga tersenyum ketika melihatnya tersenyum.

Nyatanya, selalu aku yang memulai dan tidak pernah menyadari. Aku yang pertama menyapanya saat pagi hari, menanyakan hasil ulangannya, atau memberikan selamat saat dia sedang berhasil. Anehnya, karena dia pasif, aku yang diajak masuk ke dalam perkumpulan sekolah, walaupun sesungguhnya dia yang lebih kompeten daripadaku.

Satu kesamaan dari aku dan Hyuuga Neji adalah kami berdua mudah terkena penyakit. Saat virus flu menjalar di kelas, kami berdua merupakan beberapa orang yang masuk dalam gelombang pertama untuk sakit. Tetapi, dia jarang terkena sakit di sekolah dan aku baru pertama kali melihatnya terkapar di bangku kelas.

Hari itu merupakan hari yang sangat dingin di pertengahan Januari. Sekolah kami sudah mulai mengawali masa-masa berat untuk mengakhiri tahun ajaran. Kami baru saja menyelesaikan jam pelajaran keenam dan bersiap untuk jam istirahat kedua. Senyum mengembang di wajahku sampai aku melihat ke arah bangkunya.

Wajahnya memerah dan keringat terus mengalir dari keningnya. Matanya tertutup rapat dan dia seperti sedang menahan sakit. Dia menopang tubuhnya di atas lipatan tangannya. Segera aku berlari ke arah bangkunya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari bangkuku, mengingat murid di kelasku hanya dua puluh sembilan anak.

"Neji? Kau tak apa-apa?"

Dia menatap mataku dengan sayu. Aku memberanikan diri untuk menaruh tanganku di keningnya.

'Panas! Harus segera dibawa ke ruang guru.'

"Neji, ke ruang guru ya? Badanmu panas."

"T-Tidak usah."

"Neji, jangan memaksakan diri."

"S-Sehabis ini ulangan…"

"Ne-"

"Neji, kau sakit?"

Sakura tiba-tiba datang dan memotong perkataanku. Neji tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, tetapi wajahnya kian memerah entah dari demam yang dia rasakan atau perasaannya terhadap Sakura. Sahabatku mendekat dan meraih lengannya.

"Neji, bagaimana kalau ke ruang guru?"

"…Baiklah, Sakura."

Setelah itu, dia dipapah oleh teman-teman dan ditemani oleh Sakura. Aku tahu sahabatku menyukainya hanya sebagai teman, tetapi entah mengapa aku hanya bisa termangu dan memandang nanar peristiwa di hadapanku.

Apakah aku cemburu?

Aku tidak tahu, yang aku rasakan, waktu itu, adalah rasa nyeri di ulu hatiku saat melihat Neji bersama Sakura.

Aku tidak pernah melihatnya berpacaran dengan salah satu perempuan di kelas ataupun angkatan lain, tetapi aku selalu mengetahuinya saat dia melirik Sakura dan tersenyum simpul. Semua orang tidak ada yang menyadarinya, tetapi aku selalu tahu.

Entah mengapa, aku selalu tahu tentangnya. Aku selalu tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat melihat Sakura dekat dengan laki-laki lain atau ketika Sakura ditanyai tentang perasaannya terhadap 'seseorang'. 'Seseorang' yang membuat Neji mundur teratur saat mendengar suara riang Sakura yang sedang bercerita tentang ia.

Rasanya sedih ketika melihat senyumnya tidak pernah untukku. Rasanya menyakitkan bila tahu orang yang memenuhi pikirannya adalah sahabatku sendiri. Walaupun demikian, rasanya jauh lebih menyesakkan ketika aku sadar bahwa selama ini aku hanya mengejar kehampaan.

Pertanyaan itu muncul lagi setelah sekian lama…

Apakah aku jatuh cinta?

Bisa saja.

.

.

Jikalau kau berpikir hubunganku dengan Neji akan merenggang, anehnya, jawabanmu salah. Kami berdua malah semakin dekat semenjak dia harus pulang pada hari itu, terlebih lagi tempat duduk kami tiba-tiba menjadi bersebelahan. Bangku di sekolah kami tidak untuk dua orang, melainkan satu bangku untuk satu orang, untuk meminimalisir kecurangan.

Satu hal yang sampai sekarang masih membuatku berpikir, setelah kejadian itu, tempat duduk kami selalu dekat antara satu sama lain walau sudah dipindah beberapa kali oleh Shizune-sensei, wali kelas kami. Entah dia di sebelah kanan, kiri, depan, atau malah diagonal bangkuku. Hal itu tentu saja membuat kami dekat dan sering berbicara satu sama lain, tetapi, kami berubah menjadi teman dekat ketika dia berada di belakangku.

Waktu itu berada di akhir bulan Februari, kami sudah mendekati ujian akhir tahun kedua. Kami baru saja menyelesaikan Drama Bahasa Jepang bertema dongeng. Lagi-lagi, aku dan dia tidak satu kelompok walaupun dipilih secara acak. Aku menuju ke arah bangku di depan bangkunya. Loker mejaku dan dia sama-sama rapi dan bersih, berbeda dengan loker meja anak-anak lain yang penuh dengan makanan atau buku. Saat itu, ada pelajaran yang jarang ada di kurikulum Jepang, yaitu Pengembangan Diri, dan Asuma-sensei memberikan permainan pada hari itu. Hanya segelintir anak yang ada di dalam kelas dikarenakan yang lain masih berganti baju di toilet sekolah.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Dia sedang membaca buku Matematika yang akan menjadi tes besok sekaligus mengerjakan beberapa soal. Matanya menatap kepada buku tetapi aku tahu pertanyaannya itu untukku. Lagipula, tidak ada orang lain di dekat kami.

"Ya."

"Biasanya perempuan itu lama kalau mengganti baju."

"Aku bukan perempuan 'biasanya', kau juga tahu, bukan?"

"Hn."

Hening melanda kami berdua. Selalu seperti ini, aku tidak punya keberanian untuk melakukan sesuatu duluan, bahkan walaupun aku sudah punya nomor telepon dan emailnya pun, kita jarang berkomunikasi. Satu hal yang pasti, aku tahu dia menganggap kami berdua merupakan teman dekat.

Dalam sepuluh menit, teman-teman sekelas mulai berdatangan dan duduk di bangku masing-masing. Aku masih terduduk diam dan dia masih mengerjakan soal-soal sampai bel berbunyi. Tiba-tiba saja, pintu sudah dibuka oleh Asuma-sensei.

"Minna-san, segera pinggirkan bangku dan berdiri secara melingkar di tengah berdasarkan tempat duduk."

Aku tidak perlu mendorong bangkuku karena terletak di pojok kiri ruangan tepat di paling depan dan di belakang pintu. Neji yang berada di belakangku pun langsung segera menuju ke tengah ruangan kelas. Dia memposisikan dirinya di antara aku dan Ino, yang tempat duduknya notabene di belakang Neji.

"Oke, silahkan bergandengan tangan."

'APAAAA?' kali ini benakku yang berteriak kencang. Mulut terkatup rapat tetapi setitik keringat bisa terlihat di keningku. Orang di sebelahku ini bukanlah teman biasa untukku. Melihat Neji yang sudah mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku membuatku tersenyum kepadanya walau jantung ini tak bisa berdetak normal.

Waktu itu, kami disuruh membuat gelombang lewat tangan kami, melihat bagaimana kita bisa berada di bawah ataupun di atas. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan penjelasan Asuma-sensei, tetapi yang kuperhatikan adalah tanganku yang bertaut dengan tangannya. Bagaimana tangannya yang besar terasa pas dengan tanganku yang mungil.

Di tengah-tengah permainan, tiba-tiba Neji melepaskan tanganku. Aku berpikir bahwa memang dia tidak akan menyukaiku lebih daripada teman biasa dan bodohnya aku untuk berharap lebih.

Dalam beberapa detik, kurasakan seseorang sedang berdiri di antara aku dan Lee, yang tadi berada di sebelah kiriku. Hyuuga Neji sedang menatap ke arahku dan bertanya…

"Boleh?"

Aku mengangguk dan dalam sekejap, tangan kami sudah kembali bertautan. Rasanya hangat dan seperti sedang pulang ke rumah.

Apakah aku jatuh cinta?

Mungkin, ya.

.

.

"I never saw and needed anybody like him. I feel like he's everything I've ever wanted."

"There's something you should know about him."

(Taylor Swift – White Horse Music Video)

.

.

Pernahkah kau mendengar bahwa kebahagiaan datang terkadang hanya untuk sesaat? Hidup itu seperti roda, kita bisa berada di atas, tetapi beberapa saat kemudian kita bisa jatuh ke bawah. Begitu juga yang terjadi denganku dan perasaanku terhadapnya.

Setelah games yang diberikan oleh Asuma-sensei, aku merasakan darahku mengalir lebih cepat saat melihat dirinya dan kedua belah pipiku sering memerah saat bersamanya. Untungnya, dia tidak menyadari perubahan sifatku ini dan hubungan kami tidak menjadi canggung. Kami sering tertawa dan mengerjakan soal Matematika berdua. Aku tetaplah penggembira di kelas dan dia tetap murid yang pendiam, tetapi kami sering menghabiskan waktu berdua di kelas.

Dari pembicaraan di antara kami, aku mengetahui bahwa dia sangat menyukai ocha dan warna biru. Matematika adalah pelajaran yang paling tidak dikuasainya, sehingga dia sering mengerjakan soal-soal. Neji menyukai hujan, karena saat itu udara sangat dingin dan dia bisa membaca buku di kamarnya. Olahraga yang paling sering dilakukannya adalah basket, yang anehnya sama denganku. Selera musik kami berdua pun hampir mirip.

Setiap hari, perasaanku terhadapnya makin besar dan besar. Aku menyukai senyum yang dia berikan kepadaku di pagi hari. Aku menyukai saat-saat dia akan menggeram kesal karena tidak mendapatkan nilai sempurna di pelajaran yang dia sukai. Aku menyukai saat-saat dia akan memilih untuk pasif dan lebih mendengarkan orang lain. Kesimpulannya, aku menyukai segala hal tentang dia.

Aku bermaksud untuk memberitahukan hal ini kepada Hinata. Kebetulan, saat itu, kami berdua sedang berada di kendalanya adalah lidahku kelu untuk memberitakan perasaanku karena bagaimanapun juga, Neji adalah sepupunya. Hinata sedang membaca majalah di pojok ruangan ketika ia menyadari gerak-gerikku yang aneh.

"Tenten, kamu kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja."

"Bohong."

Sial, inilah yang paling kubenci dari mempunyai seorang sahabat dekat, aku tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu tanpa diketahui mereka. Segera, aku menghela nafas dan menatap mata lavender dari sahabatku ini.

"Jangan tertawa ya, Hinata."

Dia mengangguk dan kembali menatap mataku. Terkadang, aku menganggap perempuan pemalu seperti dia bisa sangat mendominasi hanya dengan tatapan mata.

"Aku menyukai Neji."

"Aaa. Lalu?"

"Ya, aku menyukainya, mungkin terdengar klise, tetapi aku benar-benar menyukainya."

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. Pertanyaan itu membuatku berandai-andai. Mengapa aku begitu yakin bahwa aku menyukainya?

"Aku tidak terlalu tahu jawabannya, Hinata. Aku tidak pernah bertemu seseorang yang seperti dia dan laki-laki lain tidak ada yang bisa membuatku merasakan sesuatu seperti ini. Aku tahu bahwa dia menyukai Sakura, tetapi aku tetap tidak bisa menghentikannya. Dia selalu memenuhi pikiranku."

Hinata tersenyum. Aku mengerti bahwa aku benar-benar menyukainya. Aku tersenyum balik tetapi tiba-tiba dia menunduk sedih.

"Ada sesuatu yang perlu kau ketahui, Tenten."

"A-Apa?"

"Neji-nii akan pindah ke Tokyo kelas 3 besok. Ayahnya memutuskan untuk bekerja di cabang Tokyo."

Kali ini aku terpaku dan tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Neji… pergi? Mengapa hanya Hinata yang tahu?

"T-Tidak ada yang tahu selain kita dan keluargamu?"

"Tidak."

"…"

"Tokyo masih dekat kok, Ten. Sekitar satu jam kalau kau naik kereta."

"Iya, Hinata. Aku tahu."

Dalam hati, aku menangis kencang. Mengapa dia harus pergi saat aku benar-benar menyukainya?

.

Esoknya aku bertanya kepada Neji yang sedang membaca buku di mejanya. Pada saat itu, belum banyak teman sekelas yang sudah sampai di sekolah. Bangkuku masih di depannya dan aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau mau pindah?"

"Ya."

"Me-mengapa tidak cerita?"

"Untuk apa? Toh, yang peduli padaku hanya sedikit."

"Aku peduli."

"…"

"Aku sangat peduli kepadamu. Kau temanku."

"Terima kasih."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura?"

"Ada apa dengannya? Dia tidak bakal peduli."

"Kau temannya."

"Lalu?"

"Dia peduli padamu."

"Lebih daripada ke Sasuke?"

Kali ini, aku tidak bisa menjawab. Sakura sangat menyukai Sasuke yang sudah pindah jauh ke luar negeri. Sedangkan aku? Apakah aku nanti bisa sesetia Sakura yang ditinggal Sasuke dan tetap mencintainya walau Sasuke tidak membalasnya?

"Aku akan mengirimkan _email_ jika sudah sampai sana. Jangan beritahu siapapun."

Aku mengangguk. Sampai tahun ajaran selesai, yang tahu bahwa Neji akan pindah hanya aku dan Hinata serta para guru.

.

_Date: 21 Maret 20xx_

_From: Hyuuga Neji_

_Aku sudah sampai Tokyo. Tinggal di kau boleh beritahu semuanya. Salam untuk mereka._

Kenyataannya, aku tidak pernah memberitahu siapapun sampai semuanya menyadari saat tahun ajaran baru tiba. _Email_ singkat itu juga yang memperlebar jarak di antara kami. Dia terlalu jauh untuk dicapai, setidaknya pikiranku berkata begitu.

.

Saat tahun ajaran baru tiba, satu kursi di kelas kami kosong. Semua baru menyadari bahwa Neji tidak ada. Semua berkasak-kusuk tentang kepergian Neji yang mendadak dan tidak memberitahu siapapun. Hinata pun sempat kewalahan dengan pertanyaan - pertanyaan tersebut. Sampai akhirnya, aku mengangkat suara.

"Neji tidak ingin memberitahu kalian."

"Hah?" Semua wajah kali ini menoleh ke arahku.

"Dia tidak ingin memberitahu kalau dia pindah. Neji berkata seperti itu kepadaku."

Anehnya, Sakura langsung menarik lenganku untuk bicara berdua dengannya. Matanya menandakan dia ingin berbicara serius denganku. Aku hanya pasrah saat dia perlahan membawaku ke toilet perempuan.

"Oke, Tenten. _Spill it_."

"Semua sudah jelas, Neji tidak ingin memberitahu kalian kalau dia pindah ke Tokyo. Selesai."

"Alasan?"

"Apakah kau akan peduli dia pindah atau tidak jika kau tahu dari awal, Sakura?"

"Tentu saja! Dia temanku."

"Apakah akan sama seperti waktu Sasuke pergi?

"Tenten!"

"Kau sadar tidak dia suka siapa?"

"I-Itu." Dia sadar rupanya perhatian lebih yang selalu Neji berikan untuknya.

"Dan, kau sadar tidak aku suka dia?"

Mata emeraldnya terbelalak. Semua orang tidak ada yang tahu bahwa aku juga menaruh perhatian lebih kepada Neji, kecuali Hinata. Bahkan Sakura yang dekat denganku pun, tidak menyadarinya.

"Ya ampun, Tenten, kenapa kau tidak bilang saja padaku atau pada Neji?"

"K-karena aku tahu dari awal dia tidak akan menyukaiku pada konteks seperti ini. Dia menyukaimu."

"Lalu kau membiarkannya pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahunya?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Tetesan demi tetesan air mata jatuh ke pipiku. Sakura memelukku erat sebagai sahabat. Aku sudah mengetahuinya sekarang.

Apakah aku jatuh cinta?

Aku mencintai Hyuuga Neji.

.

.

Aku menaruh buku biru itu masuk ke dalam kotak berisi kenangan-kenangan yang akan kubawa ke Tokyo, tempat di mana dia juga menempuh ilmu. Semuanya akan kuletakkan di tempat khusus di apartemenku nanti.

Kami pernah bertemu sekali pada perpisahan angkatan yang kami buat sendiri. Dia ikut tetapi saat itu, dia seperti menganggapku angin lalu. Yang kurasakan pada perpisahan adalah kami canggung karena terlalu lama tidak berkontak satu sama lain dan teman-teman yang lain terlalu banyak mengejek kami berdua.

Dasarnya dia tetap pemalu dan aku tetap tidak tahu apa yang berjalan di pikirannya. Pada dasarnya, mungkin kami tidak bisa bersama karena kami terlalu berbeda dan dia tidak merasakan ini sama seperti aku.

Setelah satu tahun dia pergi, aku selalu berusaha untuk mengimbangi jalanku dengannya. Aku diterima di sekolah swasta favorit nomor satu di Tokyo, walaupun berbeda sekolah dengannya. Aku selalu berusaha menghubunginya walaupun sedikit kabar yang kuterima darinya dan aku tetap menahan diri.

Ironisnya, gedung sekolah lama kami sudah rata dengan tanah, kecuali bagian jenjang menengah pertama, sehingga bagian kelas kami masih ada tetapi berantakan. Pojok kelas kami masih ada tetapi bangkunya sudah tidak ada. Sawah di samping dinding sekolah lama sudah tidak ditanami padi karena tanahnya sudah dijual untuk perumahan tempatku tinggal. Semuanya sudah berubah, kecuali satu pertanyaan yang masih ada di otakku.

Apakah aku jatuh cinta?

Satu hal yang membuatku selalu bertahan dan terus kuyakini adalah…

Aku masih mencintai Hyuuga Neji.

.

.

Bayangan itu tidak bisa kita raih… karena dia selalu ada di belakang kita, sama seperti masa lalu.

Bayangan itu tidak bisa kita sentuh… tetapi kita selalu mengetahui bahwa dia setia di belakang kita, sama seperti cintaku kepadamu.

Bayangan itu hampir mirip dengan realitanya… tetapi dia selalu bersembunyi di baliknya, sama seperti aku yang terus bersembunyi dari kenyataan.

Bayangan itu hitam pekat… tetapi aku terus menerus mengejar bayangan itu, bayangan dirimu.

Bayangan itu selalu memenuhi pikiran seseorang… sama seperti kau yang selalu ada di benakku.

Aku selalu mengejar bayanganmu, mengikuti ke arah kamu pergi dan tidak bisa membiarkan diriku sendiri terbang dibawa angin.

Aku tahu semua ini salah, bahwa aku hanyalah mengejar kehampaan semata, tetapi aku tidak pernah ingin lepas darimu.

Aku sadar aku ini egois, karena aku ingin kamu tidak pernah berubah dan kita tetap menjadi remaja yang naïf.

Yang kutahu aku mencintaimu, bukankah itu sudah cukup?

Sayangnya, seiring berjalannya waktu dan kedewasaan mendatangi diriku, aku memang masih mencintaimu, tetapi sang realita akhirnya menyadarkanku.

Bahwa kau tidak mungkin mencintaiku.

Sekarang, sebuah pertanyaan berbeda kutujukan kepadamu dan diriku sendiri.

.

.

_Sebenarnya, selama ini yang kukejar itu siapa? Kamu, bayanganmu, atau egoku sendiri?_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>F<strong>inish

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Now Playing: White Horse – Taylor Swift, When You're Gone – Avril Lavigne.

A/N: Oke, saya tahu Neji apalagi Tenten OOC, saya tahu, tetapi kesalahan saya, saya tetap membuatnya belok dari characternya :B Untuk quote di tengah juga maaf kalau ada yang keganggu, cuma kata-kata itu sebagai pengantar dari cerita di bawahnya. Maaf.

Ini adalah salah satu fanfic yang dikerjakan cepat bagi saya, author yang sukanya hapus ganti hapus ganti terus sampe capek saat nulis fic, sekitar 3 hari. Salahkan saya yang terlalu perfeksionis saat nulis sehingga kadang kagak selesai-selesai.

Pertanyaan terakhir sebelum kata Finish itu ada arti sendirinya buat saya dan sayangnya, sampai sekarang saya belum menemukan jawabannya.

Dedicated to whom? NejiTen lovers, para author, readers, dan seseorang yang membuat saya merasakan secara langsung semua yang ada di fic ini.

I'm still trying to catch you and follow you wherever you go after all these years. Reality hurts me, but I'm not going to let you go again.

To all the readers and authors,

Love you all.


End file.
